The Chase to Paradise
by OVOLes
Summary: Emily's been single for about two months and she's starting to get lonely, yeah she's had her fair share of randoms but they're not enough anymore so when this new girl comes to town, who just so happens to be Spencer's new sister in law, they meet and sparks fly, she thinks she may have found love however nothing comes easy but she loves a good chase.


**I don't own Pretty Little Liars**

 _Yeah_

 _Paradise yeah_

 _Its somewhere that I never been before_

 _Yeah_

 _I just wanna be there when i wake up_

 _Yeah_

 _Like you better with no make up_

 _(Lil Uzi Vert)_

Upon hearing her 5:30 alarm go off, an arm reached out from under the covers to hit the snooze button. Slowly but surely, Emily gets out of bed to get ready for her morning run. A routine she's been doing to help keep her body in shape ever since the shoulder injury that ruined her swimming career. Its the first day of senior year and she's pretty excited but also kind of dreading it. The thought of almost being on your own can kinda pretty scary but she's ready. A couple minutes later she's finally heading out the door decked out in her black nike sports bra, black nike compressions, a pair of black nike shorts and, of course, a black pair of Roshe's.

Its 6:30am when Emily gets back to her house. Once she's inside she runs up the stairs to her room and over to her closet. As she's looking, Emily hears her phone go off. Walking over to sit on her bed, she picks up her phone to see that Spencer had sent a message in the group chat with her, Aria, Hanna, Alison and an Unknown number. _I wonder who that is,_ Emily thought.

S- Good Morning besties! Remember to wear all black for Senior day today :) _6:35_

E- morning :) uh who's the newbie Spence? you know i dont like too many people having my number... _6:36_

S- Oh sorry I totally forgot i have to introduce you guys to my sister in law. _6:38_

Unk- dont blame Spencer for the inevitable. _6:39_

E- inevitable? _6:39_

Unk- yeah i mean i totally would have gotten it without Spencer ;) _6:41_

E- lol how are you so sure :/ _6:42_

Unk- when you see me you'll know ;) _6:43_

H- Hate to interrupt this flirt session but..actually no fuck that a bitch like me needs her sleep and this lil thing yall have going on is interuptting that so pls make this a one on one conversation..good morning and good night _6:45_

That last text from unknown got Emily thinking, its been two months since her last relationship with, who she thought was the love of her life, Samara. For the longest time Emily thought that she would never find love because in her experience most people had a hidden agenda and come to find out Samara was no different. When they first met Emily flirted with her but Samara rejected her, which only made Emily want Samara even more. After awhile Emily finally got Samara to agree to a date, they hit it off and Emily really came to love the girl, fast forward almost a year and a half later a butt dial ruined everything. She found out that the whole thing was a lie, a plan put together by girls who she refused to sleep with, to destroy her because they wanted her to know how they felt. Anyways, she hasn't been interested in any other girl, sure she's had randoms but nobody's really peaked her interest. Until now that is...

 _Why am I thinking about relationships I havent even met the girl,_ Emily thought shaking her head, she decided it was best to not reply for the sake of Hanna, walks back over to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day. After a while she comes up with two options, 1. black leather pants, a black blazer jacket over a lack halter top with black pair of 6 inch heels or 2. a black leather jacket over a black t-shirt, black denims with cuts on the knees, and her all black leather chucks. While she's trying to figure out which outfit she's gonna wear, she heads into the bathroom to take her shower.

Its 7:20 when she gets out of the shower. Her time in the shower was spent thinking of which outfit she would wear and in the end she chose number one. While number two was certainly more what she's into, she figured it's Senior day and she could handle stepping outside her box just this once. This was her first and only senior year with all of her best friends and outfit number two was just too casual so number one it is. She puts all her clothes on and puts the other outfit away before doing her hair. She decided to straighten it so it didnt take long for her to finsh so by 7:45 she was heading downstairs to get a bowl of fruit then by 7:55 she was out the door.

 **At School**

Emily arrived at school at 8:10 giving her 20 minutes to find her friends and take all the pictures she knows Hanna is going to want to take before the first bell rings. As she's walking in she sees a girl hitting the vending machine.

"Stupid bitch give me my granola bar!" the girl says hitting the machine, Emily laughs and walks towards her

"Here let me" Emily smiles and gets a good grip on the machine then lifts it up slighty before dropping it down, the bar falls and she bends down to get it out then turns to give it to the girl next to her. As soon as she saw her she thought, _Woah she's gorgeous.._ The girl's wearing a tight bodycon dress that stops mid thigh, showing off those silky legs and that caramel skin, Emily bites her lip as her eyes roam up and down the girl's body before pausing at the her lips.. _so juicy, how can someone make talking look so damn sexy,_ she thinks, still looking at the girls lips, _wait she's talking,_ Emily's eyes snapped to the girl's eyes hoping she hadn't been caught _._ Only that didn't do her any good seeing as she found herself getting lost once again. Not for long though because the she was eyeing snapped her fingers in her front of her face.

"Im sorry what?" Emily blushes embarrased at being caught

The girl laughs before saying "Thank you for doing that" she smiles, "I already said it once but you were pretty busy staring at my lips.." she says running her tongue over her bottom lip, Emily blushes again, _What's with all this blushing shit,_ "its okay, I was staring at yours too" she glances down at Em's lips, "but like I said before, you were too busy to notice."

"Oh?" Emily steps closer before the girl could react they were interuppted by 4 others walking towards them,

"Hey Emily.." they all say

"I see you've met my sister in law," Spencer says, "Guys this Maya St. Germain.."

 **Hi guys this is a new story Ive been thinking of for awhile now but I wasn't going to write it because I have 2 other stories I really need to finish but I couldn't focus on those w/o getting this idea out of my head first and now that I have I will be uploading new chapters to both stories by the end of the week. As for this story the song in the beginning is Paradise by Lil Uzi Vert..all thoughts will be italicized and I will be switching to POV...or maybe not idk yet but anyway feel free to hmu if you have any ideas you would like to see and I'll see if I can incorperate them into the story..Hope you like it! Peace.**


End file.
